List of Potion
Note: Vanilla Minecraft effects and potions are not included. This factors in mods that add potions for previously unobtainable status effects such as Hunger or Blindness. There are 106 effects currently in RLCraft. Potion Effects 'Rough Tweaks' Bandaged: '''Slowly increases health. (Not really a 'potion' effect, but you can apply it yourself.) Tough as Nails' '''Cold Resistance:' Makes it harder to gather up cold on your temperature gauge. Heat Resistance: Makes it harder to gather up heat on your temperature gauge. 'Better Survival' Eder Warp: Random teleport. Antiwarp: ??? Milky: Removes all potion and status effects that the player has. 'Lycanites Mobs' Cleansed: Disables the effects of wither, bad luck, fear, and insomnia. Immunity: Disables the effect of poison, hunger, weakness, nausea, and paralysis. 'Switch-Bow' In Love: Disables a mob's normal melee attack, and makes most of them not move. 'Bountiful Baubles' Sinful: '''Gives an armor and damage buff. First Aid '''Morphine: Stops effects from broken legs, destroyed feet, etc. Potion Effects Only Available In Creative 'Potion Core' Love: ??? Reparing: Slowly gives durability to all worn armor and held items. Flight: Gives the player creative flight. Also prevents fall damage. Extension: Makes all potion effects last longer. Recoil: Works similar to thorns. Makes entities take damage when they attack something with it. Iron Skin: '''Adds more armor bars. '''Purity: '''Makes the player immune to wither. '''Long Arms: Increases the player's reach, including attacking and breaking blocks. Diamond Skin: Adds more armor toughness. Random Teleport: Random teleport. Surface Teleport: Teleports the player to the highest point above them. Magic Focus: Increases the damage of magic attacks. Pure: Removes all negative status and potion effects. High Step: Increases the player's ability to instantly walk up things. Works naturally with slabs. Gills: Makes the player drown outside of water. Return: Teleports the player to their spawn point. Disorganization: rAnDOmlY spReaDs iTemS thROuGHouT tHe cuRrENt iNVentOry oF tHE pLAyer Climbing: Gives the player the ability to climb up walls. Perplexity: Reverses selects the key for every movement key, including sprinting and jumping. Rust: The opposite of repairing. Slowly damages held items and worn armor. Vulnerability: The opposite of resistance. Makes the player take more damage in all forms. Detonation: Causes the player to explode. Instant. Immovability: Causes the player to take less knockback. Combustion: Detonation, but with fire. Thundering: Strikes the player with lightning. Instant. Magical Inhibition: '''Opposite of Magic Focus. '''Chance: Applies a completely random status or potion effect. Inversion: All negative potion effects become their positive form and vice versa. Heaviness: Opposite of Jump Boost. Knock-Up: Launches the entity into the air. Lingering version can be used as a trampoline. Dispel: Removes all positive potion effects. Revival: An extra life. Even surpasses /kill. Fumbling: Decreases projectile damage, including bows. Blessing: Random positive effect. Penetration: Decreases armor. Magic Shielding: Decreases magic damage dealt to the player. Slowfall: Decreases fall damage. Antidote: Removes poison damage. Works on plague. Cursing: Random negative effect. Trueshot: Increases projectile damage. Status Effects 'Tough As Nails' Thirst: Makes the thirst bar go down faster. Hydration: Makes the thirst bar go up. Instant. Works similar to Saturation. Hyperthermia: Slowly damages when the temperature gauge gets too hot. Hypothermia: Slowly damages when the temperature guage gets too cold. 'Lycanites Mobs' Fear: '''Makes the player move around randomly. '''Smited: '''Makes the player burn in sunlight, similar to zombies and skeletons. '''Paralysis: '''A more severe slowness that disables the player's ability to jump or move. '''Aphagia: Makes the player unable to use most right-click functions, including eating and holding back a bow. Leech: The entity with this effect will gain health when attacking other entities. Penetration: '''Makes the player take more damage. '''Weight: '''Makes the entity with this effect unable to go up. '''Decay: '''Disables most forms of regeneration. '''Plague: '''Applies poison every tick at the same level and time as the plague effect. When an entity with plague touches another mob, they well get it one level lower. The only thing dealing damage is the poison effect, which can be demonstrated with the Antidote effect from Potion Core. '''Instability: '''Makes the entity bounce around randomly. Can send them very large distances. '''Smouldering: Fire, but a potion effect and bypasses fire resistance. Insomnia: Prevents the player from sleeping. Bleed: '''Works similar to poison. '''Rejuvination: '''Negates the effects of Decay. Defiled Lands '''Grounded: '''Decreases the player's jump height. '''Vulnerability: Increases the player's damage taken by 20% per level. '''Bleed: '''Slowly damages the player. Can kill. Category:Information Category:Potions